My best mistake
by Nanopanda
Summary: What would happen if Kimiko got infected with Lao Mang Long soup? With her life at stake, will Raimundo be able to ask Chase a favor…? What does the immortal feel when he realizes that now he's not the only one with dragon for dinner? Raikim pairing!
1. Infected

**Infected**

The four dragons trained in the yard, quick kicks flying around. No Wu had been activated since almost two weeks and they were bored of this. Neither had they seen Jack or his robots, and since Wuya moved to Chase's the witch seemed to be out of dimension. Hannibal was also lost, he or his bird were nowhere to be found.

The sun was up when Dojo stepped into the kitchen, nearly lunchtime and his stomach had been growling for a while. He was about to attack the cookies pot when a feeling made him shiver. A new Wu had been activated… the little green dragon run towards the apprentices. They were training as always when no chores were left. Dojo screamed as he approached them, seeing the kids stop.

"What's up, Dojo?" Kimiko knelt down and let the dragon crawl up her arm.

"A new Wu! I don't know yet which one but we gotta hurry!" Dojo yelled. He transformed into his giant size and flew away in the distance with the young xiaolin monks.

Raimundo stared at the distance, clouds passing by, he felt so… at home when they flew in Dojo. His gaze went to the girl sitting in front of him. Kimiko wore a blue top and shorts combining. The dragon of wind touched her shoulder lightly, just for her to notice he did want to talk. Kimiko turned her head around and watched him with angry in her eyes.

"C'mon you still mad at me?" he asked crossing his arms. "It's not like I did it on purpose."

"Really? You erased my profile of Goo Zombies 3 and wasn't on purpose?" she answered coldly with another question. "I was five levels from you and you couldn't stand it!"

"Kids! Keep your forces to defeat those two!" Dojo landed near the Wu, where Jack and his jackbots were fighting Hannibal. Omi run up to them and pointed with his finger screaming.

"Jack Spicer, release that Wu or prepare for a humiliating defeat!" he had no time to say it twice before a huge vegetable jumped on top of Jack and stole the wu from his hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" the goth cried. Hannibal let a guttural laugh and prepared to leave flying in YingYing –once he returned to his normal size- when a small hand wrapped around him. Kimiko was not in the mood to stand stupidities today.

"Gimme that you little pea!" she squeezed the villain in an attempt to make him go off the wu when she let a cry of pain noticing something sharp tearing her skin where she had Hannibal and let him go before it got more stuck into her hand.

"Actually I'm a bean!" he jumped on YingYing's back and rode away.

"He's running away with the Wu!" Omi yelled jumping around. He was going to order Dojo to chase Hannibal flying but was stopped when he saw Kimiko fall to the floor.

"Ups! Looks like you got Lao Mang Long soup in vein!" Hannibal was absolutely pleased with what he saw and laughing madly. In his right "hand" –if you can call hand that- he hold what looked like a broken jug. It's content running through Kimiko's veins. The black-haired girl fell to her knees holding her right hand in pain as her friends run up to her and kept her from hitting the ground. Dojo was muttering something and changed into his other size urging the kids up.

"C'mon… she needs help." Raimundo tried to grab her from under her knees and back but she cried clutching his robes and hid her face in his chest screaming. She felt her body shivering, every nerve was hurting while her bones started to grow. They took a whole hour to reach the Temple and rush inside with the dragon of fire in between shrieks. Master Fung found them in the meditating room, searching for him. Dojo jumped to his shoulder and stayed there in commotion. Kimiko was now even taller than the boy who carried her. Raimundo obeyed Master Fung's orders and lied her down in one of the beds at the infirmary. It hadn't been used for a long time and the room was dark and dusty but it was all they had. The dragon of wind caressed his friend's face, wet from the tears and squeezed her hand as his master brought along with other monks all they needed to try to stop the infection.

"I've never seen anything like this…" the old man grumbled while placing his hand on Kimiko's forehead. She had a rising fever and was shaking wildly covered in cold sweat.

Omi's face was pale and couldn't stop walking up and down the room while the monks treated his friend. Raimundo was even worse and Clay tried to calm them up but failed and ended the same way. Master Fung sent them out of the room and closed the sliding door.

Almost three hours went by before the old master popped out his presence. Raimundo grabbed him by the arm and asked with tears trying to escape his green eyes.

"How's Kim? Is she ok?" Master Fung looked sad and let a sigh. He shook his head and led them away from the room where cries were still heard.

"She's transforming…" the master sit down and obliged his apprentices to do the same. They were exalted and little Omi was hiding his tears. "I don't know how to stop it. This has never happened before so we can't be sure if the treatment won't kill her."

"But there must be something we can do!" Raimundo jumped to his feet and uncrossed his arms. He was going mad and couldn't think clearly. All his mind could wander about was the fact that his best friend was suffering a terrible pain.

"I'm sorry Raimundo, but there's not. Just one person could save her now…" the old man didn't like the idea, but what else could they do? "I want you to bring here Chase Young, immediately."

oOoOo

The boys were in silence all the way up to Chase's lair. Focused in just one thing: bring him to the Temple no matter what. At first they thought he may not want to help them but they had to try… Kimiko needed them. Even if it meant resorting to force. The dragon landed at the lair's entrance and hid in Clay's hat, he didn't like this place at all since he almost was made into soup. Omi hurried up to the front stone door and started to scream and kick the door. It slid to the side and let them see the inside palace.

"What are you doing here?" Chase's voice came from everywhere, as if he was surrounding them. A bunch of jungle cats appeared in front of the xiaolin dragons.

"We're here to ask for your assistance. We need you to come with us." Omi explained with his little arms up.

"And why would I do that?" the master wasn't in an especially good mood. Wuya had been all day talking to him like if he cared about her nonesenses. He hid away from her but was now revealed again as he was forced to attend his hosts.

"As a favor… please." Raimundo spoke up, mentioning the only word that could catch Chase's attention. The heylin turned his evil golden eyes to see the three dragons standing in his entrance.

"Where is the dragon of fire?" he asked, his suspects confirmed.

"That's why we came." Clay said in a low tone. Chase chuckled as he walked up to them letting his pets wander around his presence. The tall man looked at the three boys, they all looked sad and confused so he sighed and nodded once.

"I'll go with you, I hope you don't forget this in the future." He said staring straight at Omi. The kid nodded and run with his friends to the outside entrance just to hop on Dojo's back and leave the evil lair, followed by the one and only Chase Young.

oOoOo

Raimundo jumped off before they landed, making the air slow down his fall. The boy run up to the infirmary where Kimiko was still shaking and crying. His heart crack as he couldn't recognize his friend anymore, her skin was pale and her veins stood out in a baby blue color. He felt his fist clenching and tears clouded his vision. A strong hand squeezed his shoulder as Chase walked pass him to the bed where Kimiko was.

He was _fascinated_. He had never seen anything like this and the mere vision of an uncompleted transformation made him shake. He laid a hand on the girl's arm, feeling her heartbeat strong under her white skin.

"What happened?" he asked in a dry tone, as to show no emotions.

"She cut her hand with a jug that contained Lao Mang Long soup… she got infected but cannot transform completely." Clay told him. Chase run his fingers down her forearm and stared at her palm. A black circle deepening in the middle of it. The cut was expanding and was now a few inches long, without bleeding. It seemed to be changing into something different… like an insect's mouth…

"When?" "This morning in the Shen Gong Wu hunt…" Master Fung informed. "We did all we could come up with."

"It appears that the only thing you can do to stop her suffering is giving her Lao Mang Long soup so that she can fulfill her transformation." Chase stated. He was so pleased with the curse of events that couldn't help but let a little smile.

Raimundo grabbed his neck and pushed him into the wall with angry. Chase did nothing to stop him, just stare blankly at the boy. His green eyes met Chase's and that was all the evil lord needed to understand the situation. He was in love. Love was so cute and so useful for his plans!

"You snake… don't you think we will let her become what you are, lizard…" he hissed only receiving a smirk from Chase's lips.

"She won't be the same anymore… Lao Mang Long soup changes you into something that can't be understand… she won't think the same way nor subsist on human food, which will only satisfy a part of her… she will never feel the same as you…" Chase's words were venom for the young dragon of wind. Raimundo let him go, clenching his fists up and letting a frustration scream that darkened even more everyone's mood. He stormed off the room, leaving his two friends staring at the door.

"Please excuse Raimundo, he is really temperamental when it comes to his friends." Master Fung said, watching Chase stare at the distance. The immortal smiled warmly with his fangs sparkling and waited for them to say something. He was wishing they let him take Kimiko to his Sanctuary so that he could see her new form. The two dragons left stared at his master, waiting for his words to come out. Fung gazed Kimiko's body laying on the bed and made a decision.

"Alright… you can take her but once she is in control of her new… powers, she will be free to come back." The old man said in a stern voice, staring at Chase as the young man smiled again and walked up to the bed.

"But Master…!" Omi rushed and grabbed his master's robes. "He is evil! He will try to convince her to leave the xiaolin side!..." Chase chuckled holding Kimiko in his arms.

"She would die, Omi." Before he finished the sentence Chase disappeared leaving the room with the dragon of fire. 

**That's all for the first chap! I don't know if I'm continuing this because I have more stories going on and few time :S Depends on the reviews and the ideas for next chapters! Hope you enjoyed! :3**


	2. Away from you

**Special thanks to my reviewers! You cheered me up with this and came up with another chap –finally, got to admit-! X3**

**Kimrailover07301997: as always you give me a lot of ideas! :D and yes! I was thinking of something similar, Kimi's angry will grow but I don't want to rush things up. And I had another idea in mind for her other form but yeah, didn't thought about the fire stuff :S **

**3aNiMeLuVeR3: it's the first time my fic is rated awesome, so thanks! here is what happens next ;) hope you like it :3 **

**cartoongal11: there's gonna be a lot more of this :D since it's my more reviewed fic ever! I'm getting to it straight away ^w^**

**IJ: well-written? You made me the happiest person in the world! T^T I actually write quite slow because I always began thinking 'I already used that expression or that word is up too much' so, thank you a lot for noticing all my efforts on keeping up the writing level O3o **

**mew mew 124: OOOOk, your guessings are interesting… I cannot just say what will happen in the end because I have no idea yet! I'd love to end like every word they said, every choice made them end up that way. It's gonna take some time but I promise it will be the best end for this fanfic… anyway, here's next chap :D **

**Away from you**

The armored man walked with Kimiko still in his arms, she was asleep but would wake up soon. Before that happened he needed to take care of a few things. He left her in his own bed, which wasn't normally used, and led the way up to where Wuya was staring at her reflex in the water. She didn't notice him until Chase was a few inches away from her.

Wuya felt her heartbeat fasten as a pair of golden eyes stared at her. She got up from where she was sitting and smiled confidentially. She didn't like the gaze the boy was sending her.

"Chase! Where have you been?" the boy lowered his face, hiding a smile. He'd been waiting a lot to do this.

"Leave, now." He said calmly. He knew the stupid witch wouldn't get the idea and would need further explanations so he went straight to the main point. He grabbed her neck, just as Raimundo has held him and tightened his grip when she tried to escape, making her windpipe hurt. "I don't want to see you here anymore."

Wuya nodded difficultly and was thrown away into the fountain as she saw Chase turning his back on her and walk distracted. The wet woman groaned something and left the Sanctuary, not wanting to see Jack's face when she came back at his "lair".

Kimiko opened her eyes just to find herself locked up in a tightened mattress. She tried to move but her limbs didn't respond, still in pain. Her head pounced and she could feel her body's high temperature. There were few illuminations in the room, two torches flaming silently, and no one was there.

"You finally woke up!" a cheerful voice said. Chase appeared from the shadows with a big smile. The girl wondered what his enemy was so happy about. All her memories flashed before her eyes and she let a gasp realizing where she was and why. Kimiko glanced where her injured hand hid under the sheet and Chase neared the bed with his hands on his back. "I was wondering, would you like a walk?"

Kimiko stared at him with wide eyes. How was she supposed to walk? She couldn't move!

"I can't…" tiredness took over her and sank her words deep in her throat. "I can't move."

"That's because you aren't used to your new body." Chase shrugged and answered casually. Kimiko's fear appeared in her expression as she knew for sure now it wasn't a dream. It _had_ happened.

"My new…" Chase got bored of the slow conversation and grabbed her from under her neck, lifting her up in the bed. The girl thanked to be freed from the sheet and stared at him in confusion. She gazed down to see her hand, her skin was almost white and she could see her veins. It wasn't nice or pleasant so she turned her eyes away from her new reality.

"You have been infected with Lao Mang Long soup, I had never seen a non complete transformation like yours. Your Master let me bring you here for you to drink the soup so that you can transform." Kimiko shook her head wincing.

"I won't drink that shit!" she cried trying to escape his grip.

"Then you will die." The man laid her down again gently and walked off his chamber. A tear rolled down Kimiko's cheek. This couldn't be happening.

oOoOo

Raimundo was sitting by the river near the Temple, staring at the flowing water thinking ways to fix everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. He hadn't come back to the Temple since he left last afternoon. He couldn't stand seeing Kimiko like that. He had revised his memories of the moment when Kimiko first cried in pain the morning after, trying to figure out a way of changing what happened. His first idea was to use the Sands of time which he had read about in the old scrolls, they hadn't revealed themselves yet so there was nothing he could do till the Wu activates.

"You're here, partner!" Clay's texan accent made Raimundo turn to see his friend standing before him. "We've been looking for ya, Rai…"

"I know…" he admitted. He didn't want to be found.

"You left so fast…! Omi has been meditating since Chase took Kimiko away…" the cowboy hadn't realized that Raimundo was not aware of the fact that she actually was at Chase's and the boy went wide eyed looking at Clay.

"WHAT! You let that… that! AGH! Why!" Clay stared at him coldly.

"Chase is the only one that can save her now, Rai… like it or not." Both stared at the other, Raimundo was shaking slightly, feeling guilty. "You got a crush on her, don't ya Rai…?"

_It's more than a crush…_ he thought closing his eyes and feeling the tears again, he was sick of tears. The dragon of wind nodded slowly and Clay grinned. He had noticed long ago but didn't want to ask Rai.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine! You know her! Even Chase Young couldn't persuade her of doing something she doesn't like!"

"Yeah she's stubborn…!" Rai giggled sobbing shyly. He wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his robes and walked to the Temple with Clay.

oOoOo

The dragon of fire had been all day in Chase's bed, staring at the ceiling. The immortal didn't return, occupied with his own businesses. Kimiko had cried enough for a week, feeling weak she finally was able to move and sit on the edge of the bed, legs dangling. Her eyes smarted and were red. She didn't know if it was because of the tears but… her vision was now clearer, as if she could see things that weren't there before. Every thread in the sheet, every groove in the marble made floor, it was all so detailed! She wondered why she hadn't seen it before. Suddenly that walk Chase talked about felt even necessary. She wanted to stretch up her limbs since the pain was lower.

The girl steeped outside, finding a corridor leading to a stair. Chase's palace was made out of marble _and _stairs. Kimiko wandered around half an hour, finding many peaceful spots where you could get lost in meditation. The sound of water pouring near trapped her attention. She walked silently up to a fountain. The liquid was pure and transparent and a few _kois_ swam around. Kimiko screamed when her reflex appeared in the fountain.

She approached the water slowly, afraid of what the liquid could show her. Her mouth opened in shock as she saw a pair of blue crystal eyes with sharp pupils staring at her. Her skin was indeed white and before her lips little shark-like tooth were seen. It was awful and Kimiko cried again lifting her hands to her cheeks hiding her face away. A soft hand grabbed her chin and obliged her to look up. Chase hold her gaze, analyzing her new features. The girl was now as tall as him and stared full of shame and fear.

"It's not that bad." he whispered. "Follow me, young one…"

She nodded sobbing and walked away from her reflex. They walked in silence through all kind of corridors and columns. Kimiko faced the floor shivering but was never told to hurry up. He led her into a special chamber, where he kept his Lao Mang Long soup locked up. He grabbed one of the cans and held it to Kimiko.

"Now I want you to drink it." His voice was stern and it wasn't an offer, he _meant_ it. Kimiko shook her head again, she felt abandoned. Why her friends weren't there? Why had they let Chase take her away? "As I said you will die in a matter of hours if you don't."

"Why would you care about my death…?" she asked growling. Her voice sounded not human at all and she caressed her throat staring at the floor. Chase sighed, not wanting to force her.

"I know what it's like." He answered. "Please, Kimiko…"

The girl faced Chase, surprised by the sadness in his voice. Another tear went down her cheek as she took the can from Chase's hand.

"There will be no turning back, wil-will it?" she sobbed. He shook his head, letting his golden eyes lay on hers. Kimiko lifted the can up and drunk its content in silence. As soon as she ended her body began shaking violently and she blacked out again. Chase grabbed her seeing the new Kimiko and smiling nostalgically.

oOoOo

A whole week went by at Chase's. Kimiko has returned to her normal appearance and was beginning to feel unease. She didn't want to stay any longer, she missed so much her friends, and especially Rai… he must have been devastated with this all. She was ready to leave when Chase stood before her, arms crossed. It was 5 in the morning.

"Avoiding farewells?" he asked jokingly. Kimiko smiled softly as she turned back to see her enemy. He had changed. Somehow. She couldn't think of him as a monster anymore. She even could understand him.

"Thank you Chase." She started smiling. She was going to say something more when he laid his finger on her lips. They looked at each other, sharing thoughts. Kimiko nodded and left the Sanctuary.

"Come back when you need it…" he mumbled seeing her fly away on Dojo's back.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Dojo!" Kimiko yelled flying away from the Lands of Nowhere. She has become tired of the dead trees and grey land. She also missed seeing green trees, warm sheets and having snacks between hours instead of big meals. "What happened this week?"

"The Clutching cougar has revealed…! We returned it to its place at the vault and… oh! Raimundo tried three times to go to Chase's lair to rescue you but Master Fung couldn't let him." Kimiko's eyes went wide open hearing the news.

"Is he alright!" she cried grabbing the dragon's scales. "Do they know I'm coming back…?"

The dragon laughed.

"They've been all day cleaning up for your return!" Kimiko grinned happily thinking it wasn't that bad, as Chase said. She had been scared of them seeing her in her new… outfit, but Chase taught her how to change at will and was now under control. At least for some time. "Thanks for coming Dojo…"

They both landed at the Temple entrance and Kimiko hadn't land a feet when Omi jumped to her arms. Followed by a pair of strong arms and a smiling Raimundo. Kimiko tried to breathe but her friend's hugs where leaving her breathless.

"I've missed you so much, my friend…!" Omi's voice said somewhere in the bunch. "I was so afraid that you might turn evil…!"

"Omi! I'm not turning evil!" she laughed freeing herself from Clay's grip. "I missed you too, guys…"

"Come! We've cleaned your room!" the girl didn't like the sound of that and frowned before seeing all her make-up stuff out of place. She sighed noticing Raimundo stare at her.

"Kim, I created your profile again and leveled it up five levels higher than mine…" he said blushing. He handed Kimiko the video game for her to see it.

"You didn't have to, Rai…" she smiled softly. Clay looked at them and grabbed Omi under his arm.

"We're gonna get the dinner ready…!" he said carrying away the complaining child. Kimiko began changing clothes, she was sick of wearing what she had the day she got infected. Chase has offered her some of Wuya's clothes but Kimiko said no straight away when she saw them. The Brazilian boy turned his back on her leaving her space.

"You can look, now…" she said touching his shoulder. He was a few inches taller than her and smiled in silence.

"I'm so glad you're back…" he whispered lowering his face. Raimundo lifted his hand to caress her cheek, seeing her again was even better than he had thought. "You ok…?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled warmly. She couldn't keep herself anymore and jumped into his arms, feeling them stretch her. A tear rolled down her cheek, which was wiped away with Rai's neck. He felt the warmth of the water and hold Kimiko even tighter.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked once they separated and walked up to the dining room where Omi and Clay waited with food already.

"What do you mean…?" the dragon of fire didn't get the subliminal question. Raimundo sent her a gaze that spoke out loud.

"Oh… I think I'm ok…" Kimiko looked down to her right hand, the dark chap was gone by now. She knew it would return. "It feels so nice being at home…!" she smiled dispelling her thoughts away.

**Ahaha! Raikim attack! They are a cute pairing and I wanted to explore Raimundo's feelings if the love of his life suddenly became well… what she became! Please leave a review if you liked it, I really appreciate new ideas and let me know what you think will happen when Kimi begins to feel the hungry Chase was thinking about… **


	3. Again!

**cartoongal11: ehehehe… Kimiko's hungry will be just for one dragon… but! I'll stop spoiling xD read and leave your opinion! :D **

**3aNiMeLuVeR3: if taking time makes me rock I'll take as long as I can xD but no, I don't like being late and I feel this story can be faster but my ideas flow slowly :S anyway, hope you like the change of direction I'm making :D**

**Anonymous reviewer: I'm glad you liked it ^^  
><strong>

**rockingroll123: yeahh got ya! Haha hope you like this chap :)**

**Kimrailover07301997: I wrote this before reading the reviews :S anyway I think Dojo won't be in danger any time soon, at least from Kimiko xD **

**The Critic: I'm a newbie author in english! So thank you a lot for the grammar correction, I'll change it straight away : ) I f you see anything else let me know and about the characters yeah, I know Chase is not just him, it has to do with something he plans…**

**IJ: I'm glad you found the raikim moment cute :3 enjoy this chap ^w^**

**mew mew 124: everything will be explained! Chase's weird acting, Kim's new form… and as you all think it's a good idea to eat Dojo up –you truly are evil…¬¬- I'll consider it, don't you worry xD I loved your idea 'bout Kim becoming more beautiful, I think I already wrote it but I'll make it clear because it appears it doesn't stand out as I thought it did… **

**Again!**

Time went by, they did their lives as normal. New Wus activating, new jackbots to fight, new chores and training... Kimiko felt like nothing had happened. When she saw Chase again in the Silver Manta Ray's hunt they just fought as they were expected to do. A few glances were exchanged between them when no one was looking but meant nothing.

Omi was fighting five jackbots, just to warm up before he attacked more serious threats. Raimundo blew three away, stamping them on the floor while Clay raised the earth and trapped them forever.

"Nice move, cowboy!" Jack pouted calling for more robots to attack. They were occupied while Dojo searched for the Wu, the Lasso Boa Boa, one that Clay wanted especially. A jackbot escaped Raimundo's flying kick and ended up crushing Kimiko.

"Hey! Look where you throw the trash!" she yelled starting a fire in her hands and shooting it wildly at the goth. She was in a bad mood, as always when her hair style was criticized. "Stop avoiding your fate, freak!"

Something in Kimiko's eyes made Jack shake and think about his strategy. Keep dodging her fireballs wasn't a real option so he let the wu out of his hand.

"Ok ok! The Wu is yours!" he yelled getting a dark look from Wuya. Kimiko grabbed the lasso and popped her tongue out. Her friends surrounded her, cheering and asking if they could be the first to use the wu. She just gave it away and walked up to Dojo.

"C'mon guys… I'm tired." She said in a low voice. Her head was hurting and her hungry was worsening. It had been a whole month next Monday since she last drunk Lao Mang Long soup and the effects were beginning to disappear. Normal food was now the entrance and the real _food_ was nowhere Kimiko could find it. She had made a decision before they reached the Temple.

_Later that afternoon…_

Kimiko sat in front of her master, glaring the cup of tea he was serving.

"You want to go back." The man stated, still thinking it was a bad idea. Kimiko nodded and looked up at him hiding the pain she felt. She didn't want to go, she _needed_ to. "It's dangerous for you to go al…"

"It isn't. He won't harm me…" she said in a low tone. Her voice was beginning to change as well and she kept the volume down so as no one would notice. Master Fung sighed tired.

"You can use the Silver Manta Ray…" the old man said smiling, trying to comfort her. She nodded quickly and made her way up to the vault where she took the Silver Manta Ray and left driving as fast as she could.

"Was that the Silver Manta Ray…?" Omi wonder, scratching the top of his head.

oOoOo

The Japanese girl landed at the entrance, hoping off the Wu and leaving it hidden. She knew Chase was observing her, she could feel his gaze staring at her from above. Indeed, the man was watching her approach the throne room fast. Her eyes showing her worries more than she thought. In no time Chase had her glaring up to find his eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry to disturb you." She began. "I need… well… you know what."

He wondered if she was ashamed about saying those three words. Chase ran his finger down his jaw, leaning his head on his hand. The man shook his head slightly, was Kimiko really asking him for more?

"I won't be giving you more." Kimiko's mouth opened and closed several times before she could say something.

"But… but I need it!" she screamed. Chase floated down from his throne and watched her reaction. "I thought you would…!"

"It doesn't work like that… you think Lao Mang Long soup grows on trees?" he chuckled interrupting her. Kimiko closed her eyes, clenching her fists and feeling her emotions took control over her. She needed that soup and was going to take it, Chase liked it or not. She raised an arm, smashing her fist on the air. Flames grow in between her long fingers, giving her a threatening tone. Chase grinned having fun and readied for her next attack. A quick kick went by his side, tearing the air again.

Kimiko groaned in frustration, he was not going to laugh at her that way anymore. She smiled showing her sharp tooth. The immortal raised an eyebrow, surprised. They both stared at each other, waiting for the next move. Chase was fast and grabbed Kimiko pulling her into a strong grip. She yelled and tried to free herself but was useless.

"Well done, Kimiko… fight over what you want." She heard his voice hissing in her ear and a shiver made her come back to the combat. Moving as fast as her legs let her, Kimiko turned around still near Chase and pushed him away with a flame. Her eyes sharpened as she began her transformation. Chase stood smiling as he saw Kimiko grow and her skin go pale, getting a light red on her cheeks. The mark on her hand darkened rushing up her forearm as well. She ran up to her opponent lifting her black fist.

This time she gave him no time to disappear in thin air. Chase stared in shock seeing Kimiko's hand piercing his armor and touching his bare skin.

"What…?" he felt as if something was biting him and fell in one knee wincing with no sound leaving his mouth, gasping for air as the girl started to _eat_ his life. Kimiko's eyes were closed, her features grinning wildly while she felt his life rushing up her arm.

"_You were right… I don't need your soup… just your life_." She hissed in an animal-like voice, little red feathers sticking out from the corner of her eyes. Chase was able to get some air into his lungs when he began feeling it… it was like a current of joy filling him up. He let a smile and clutched Kimiko's wrist, making her lean on him and deepening her bit. He hadn't felt this way in a thousand years and was defiantly going to enjoy it. He shook slightly feeling dizzy and happy. All he could see was a beautiful blue eyed girl on top of him and that was ok for him, he didn't mind! Kimiko began shaking as well, her body returning to its normal size and color. She released Chase's chest and backed away from him scared, staring in shock as she recovered conscience of the events. "Cha…Chase… Chase are you alright?"

Chase began laughing madly and held his blooded chest in between his hands. He wasn't feeling any pain.

"I'm! I'm better than alright!" she couldn't understand what has happened and glanced down to her hand. It was covered in blood and melted green metal. Why was he laughing like that? Kimiko approached the young figure laying on the floor next to her and stared at him.

"What happened…?"

"You want my opinion?" he asked without vocalizing, his skin pale and covered in sweat. "I don't care!" and again laughs. Several jungle cats were wondering what had happened and started to walk in circles around the pair. Kimiko stood up deciding she better go now when a hand grabbed her wrist again. She faced Chase still on the floor, smiling happily and with sparkling eyes, the ones a junkie would have. "Do it again…!"

"What! No way!" she screamed but was pulled on top of him again. Chase rolled still with his arms around Kimiko's waist and ended up on top of her, holding her hands up. "Let me go!"

She looked up at him and what she saw left her breathless. He wasn't staring down like some kind of pervert, he was just smiling and his eyes were warm. Also his grip was soft and gentle, he was defiantly _not_ going to hurt her. Chase kept smiling as if this was a game for him, and the prize was that feeling that had made him go nuts.

"Please, I haven't been this… EXCITED since I became a xiaolin warrior with Dashi!" He said grinning, sounding like it was yesterday.

"I'm not hungry anymore…!" she admitted glaring away. He understood it, nodded slowly and left her there without a word, returning to his normal silence mode. He mentally slapped himself, this has never been in his plan and felt like an idiot for his behavior towards the girl. Kimiko breathed heavily, staring again at the lair's ceiling. She couldn't see Chase near so she ran to the entrance and left. The girl tried not to think about his eyes or his lips smiling… she just wanted to be at the Temple under her sheet, away from everyone. Her hand was now as usually and tears began to form in her eyes, but were kept away from falling. She touched down and went to the vault to leave the Wu on its place. Dojo popped out of the room, grinning cheerfully.

"Kimiko-baby!" he called playfully. "You wanna see something mystical?"

"Not now, Dojo…" she mumbled and went away. The dragon stared in shock, having a _dejavú_. He didn't know where or when but this situation had already happened to him.

"Hey Kimi…!" Raimundo sit up on his bed as the girl walked pass his room like a ninja. He followed her to her room and found her crying and sobbing under the sheet. Raimundo hurried up to her, wrestling his hand on her head. She jumped off the bed and put her arms around the boy's chest, crying silently. "What happened, Kim? You are frightening me…"

"I-I didn't want to do it…!" she cried. "It just happened, I couldn't control my actions!..." she explained, alarming him even more.

"What… what did happen?" Kimiko's blue eyes stared at his, red by the tears and shame. Her voice couldn't come out.

"I stole Chase his life." She whispered afraid of its mere mention. Rai looked down, her robes where covered in blood and dark fire marks. He froze realizing what could have happen.

"You killed him!" Raimundo tensed up his whole body, lifting the girl's face to look at him. She shook her head closing her eyes. The memories of her enemy laughing and smiling like a puppy grow in her mind, making her crying louder.

"You cannot go back to his lair." The dragon of wind decided. "I don't want to see you like this ever, get what I'm saying?" she chuckled, finding funny the way he spoke, so motherly. Silent took over the room and they kept holding each other.

_But I liked it… _her feelings betrayed her thoughts and even knowing it was wrong she just could think about him. The way he had touched her and his soft skin, his golden eyes smiling down at her… she actually enjoyed it when he pulled her down and grinned evilly but caringly. She cried wondering what kind of monster she had become as… to be fond of him.

oOoOo

Wuya was so bored. She wondered if she could actually die out of boredom. Being at Jack's garage was the worst thing she had done in all her life, and she was old enough to make that sentence strong. Here he came again, singing _Barbie girl_ as if Wuya wasn't noticing. The boy stared at her in surprise, his arms full of machine parts.

"I see you keep building your robots, Jack!" she stated, trying to sound friendly. Without her powers she needed him, another big mistake.

"What are you doing here, witch?" the goth smirked waiting for her answer, knowing it would involve Chase and butt kicking. Wuya thought of herself strangulating Jack with her own hands but forced a smile naturally.

"I missed you!" she said cheerily. Jack began laughing as he got his goggles on and grabbed the blowtorch.

"Whatever!" he hissed.

Wuya disappeared so pissed off that the airs surrounding her implode. Jack chuckled and kept with his new idea to defeat the xiaolin losers. His robots where never strong enough, but he could become a weapon himself. The idea just popped into his mind while zapping. An image of Ironman showed up on his big screen and he rushed to his lair and began plotting. A pair of strong metal arms where going to be just the beginning.

The green eyed woman walked away from Jack's house. Metal music began pounding at the garage and Wuya sighed seeing what she had just escaped from. Her steps led her to a nearby coffee shop, Starbucks. She got a cappuccino and sit down by the window staring at the distance. She didn't miss normal life, though she knew it could be stimulating sometimes. Her thoughts wandering her mind, stacking around a name… Chase. Why had he behaved the way he had, it wasn't normal, _at all_. It must be something truly important if he was actually able to throw her out. Or he may have just got bored of her babbling. Wuya knew how unbearable she could be.

However, she couldn't stand being the left one all the time. The outcast even between villains. Try to focus on finding a way to return her power was proving to be a difficult task. She sighed leaning her head on her wrist and staring at the cars passing by. Sometimes she missed her previous life… being a normal person, having normal problems, even sharing other persons' problems! Wuya shook her head, she wasn't returning there, no matter how bad things got for her. She just wasn't the same person…

Something caught her eye, a white ban crossed the road, on its surface a picture of tinned beans. Wuya smirked finding a new way to her goal. _Beans_…

**Obvious isn't it! :D Here is where things get interesting. I hope you liked and wish I can update soon with more action next time! And! Don't worry about Rai, he still have many chances with Kim! *evil laugh* **

**Please review x3 reviews make me so happy… *puppy face***


	4. Fan attack!

**Thankkksss to all my reviewers, I'm so sorry for the late update T_T I'm starting college this month and you cannot imagine how many forms I had to do… anyway : ) here it is finally! **

**Kimrailover07301997: I'm waiting too for Kimiko's new form xD lying, I'll update –in my deviantart- a picture I've made of it with next chap, I hope you like it : ) **

**cartoongal11: if you think that was unspeakable wait for next chap, I'm still writing but I hope it will blow this up! :3 and what's gonna happen I think it is predictable xD read and see L!**

**IJ: as I said to Kimrailover07301997 I'll show a picture next chap so that you can see it enjoy this chapter! :D**

**3aNiMeLuVeR3: hehehe I love it when you like my chaps :D and here is next update, I'm sorry it has taken me so long**

**MusicChannySkycraper: I'm glad you like it! Here's next chap and as I said, sorry it's been a while :S hope you enjoy! :3 **

**Fan attack! **

The Prince of Darkness floated a few inches from the ground, meditating deeply. When he meditated his thoughts suddenly were like clouds whilst he was the sky. Not sentences but ideas, undefined… free to come, stay a few seconds and leave softly. Chase loved meditating, it was so relaxing. It made him feel all problems had a solution. And he was going to need one soon.

The injury in his chest was healing up fast, as usually. He knew he wasn't _immortal_. Time didn't go by for him, he would never age. But he _could_ die if he was injured enough… he was befuddled with this all. Kimiko had actually stolen his life! Like that was even possible! He didn't know how or why but he had an exact number of ages. His only theory: he had to drink Lao Mang Long soup as usually as possible, Kimiko needed other person's years to make her lifetime grow. She was starving and out of control but when she bit Chase she took control again… not before _satisfying_ herself.

Could she actually kill him? That was the most terrifying idea Chase had to face in a thousand five hundred years! And he wasn't so scared, it was just another opportunity to win over xiaolin. This new dragon of fire could be even more destructive than himself. She had the power –and the need- of eating lives. He was absolutely sure Kimiko would try to stop herself but for how long…? He was the only one who she would never kill, right?

Great… it was just what he needed. A teenager with fire bending control willing to eat him up. He didn't know which one of his crimes had caused this punishment but cursed the day he committed it. An idea came to his mind, as a suggestion from fate. He knew too well it would only give him problems but… Kimiko was the only possible Princess of Darkness he would accept. She was strong, smart, stubborn and now, _immortal_. And he didn't dislike her presence much. Though it would be so nice if things hadn't gone this way down…! He had never been interested in women –not that he didn't like them- but simply wasn't on his evil plans and all the women he had known were witches, warriors, nymphs, wolfwomen… not the kind of woman to fall for.

Chase sighed feeling uncomfortable with this situation, he had to talk to her… things couldn't stay like that.

oOoOo

The dragon of fire was doing the washing up, it was her turn today and her friends had left for their free time. All but Clay, he always stayed and helped up with the chores, even if it wasn't his turn. She smiled at him when he handed her a bunch of dirty dishes.

"So, you think we will have a Wu today?" he asked just for a conversation to begin.

"That would be nice…!" she answered absentminded. Her gaze was down on the sink and her thoughts far, far away. The blond boy noticed and tipped his hat trying to catch her attention again. "But I don't think so…!"

"Yeah, yesterday we got the Sweet baby among us! Shen Gong Wus take their time to reveal themselves." He mumbled as a tactic to make her pay attention so that she could hear his words. "How are you…?"

Kimiko smirked, she knew Clay was just blathering as a strategy, he wanted to know if she was alright with everything that was going on. She let a tired sigh and the boy started drying plates as she washed them up.

"I feel weird… you know. Like this is not my… real body." Clay looked her in the eye, a little smile on his lips.

"Don't worry Kim, you are the strongest girl I've known, a part from Jessie 'course. You'll find a way to make this all useful for ya…!" he tried cheering her up, and was managing to.

"Yeah… did Rai tell you what happened?" she asked, she was sure he had but didn't want to seem tense or uncomfortable with her friends. Clay nodded and stared at her. "Well… I… promise me you won't tell anybody. Even the others."

Keeping the secret for her was making it worst. Her mind was becoming a battlefield as her emotions grow stronger and memories made her wonder what would happen if…

"I give ya my word, little lady!" he whispered.

"I liked it." She said quickly and breathless. The boy blinked a few times before understanding the full meaning of that sentence. When he did his expression darkened and Kimiko wondered if it had been a good idea telling him. She trusted Clay, he was the most teddy bear-like boy she knew. And he wouldn't tell her secret, under any circumstances. "I liked it Clay… the way he was in my hands, the-the feeling of his life running through my body…! It was like a drug and I think he felt the same way…"

"What do you mean?"

"He began laughing madly, he fell to the floor and couldn't stop! He even asked me for more…" she whispered afraid of anybody hearing her.

"He did?" Clay was still processing the last piece of revelations. Kimiko nodded and whispered 'yeah'.

"He didn't hurt you… right?"

"Right… he was very gentle with me, like if he was feeling sad for me." She admitted. Kimiko felt a shiver when the memories of him holding her hands up and smiling that way… so coy, meek and at the same time so mischievous.

"Kim… do you amm… _like_ him?" she stared with wide eyes, finding herself with no answer. Clay was beginning to fear for his best friend's heart. What would Raimundo, with all his impulsive style, think if Kimiko choose Chase over him? That would finish him up as the Rai they knew.

"It's-It's not like that! I just can't…!" Kimiko's head fell down and sighed. "…I'm not better that him now…"

Clay took her by the shoulders and made her look at him, all his will locked in his blue eyes, just to tell her that was such and stupidity! Where did she get that idea from?

"You are the dragon of fire, a xiaolin monk, and one of the bests…!" he snapped at her, suddenly angry. "You haven't spent your whole life plotting the world domination and that is what makes ya different, that you know better than that! So…! Stop saying those sorts of things or I'll have to tell Rai for him to make you see it clear…!"

Raimundo stood before his tall friend. Tell him what? Kimiko's jaw dropped as she saw him standing there, staring at them and waiting for something.

"Tell me wha'?" he crossed his arms up, rising an eyebrow.

"That… today was your turn and you vanished off!" she lied. She bit her lip, finding an improvement in her lying and disliking it. Clay stared at her with a strange look, between disapproving and understanding. Rai shrugged and smirked confidentially.

"Guess I'm too fast for you, girl!" he winked and left them to start his training.

"That was close…" she smiled for Clay just to stare blankly at her.

oOoOo

Omi was training his flying wave attack at the back yard of the Temple, where no one would bother him. He was affected for everything Kimiko was going through and couldn't stand to be left apart because he was a kid. With all these thoughts deep in his brain he saw Dojo crawling away from the building of the other monks rooms. The kid run up to him, smiling softly. Dojo had been his friend all life, you always could count on him, that's why Omi's face went pale when the dragon passed his stretched arms and avoided eye contact.

"Are you alright, Dojo?" he asked, not going to let this bring him down. The dragon glanced up to see him standing a few inches away from him.

"Oh! Omi! When did you come? I haven't heard you…!" the boy frowned as he raised his friend up in his hand.

"I've been here all the time, Dojo!" he shrugged and stared at the dragon. He looked concentrated.

"You know, I had a dejavú and cannot stop thinking 'bout it…! Those words… they were so familiar, as if someone had been saying them a thousand times!"

"What words?" Omi interrupted Dojo's trail. He usually got carried away if you let him.

"'Not now, Dojo' and then leave. I can't…!" the little being smacked his forehead, trying to make memories clearer. A pair of golden eyes appeared in that smudged face. "Chase! It was him! But 1500 years in the past…!"

Omi sit down with his legs crossed and sent Dojo a weird look, asking something the kid didn't understand.

"Who said them now…?"

"Kimiko." He began shaking and his eyes went white as his hand pointed out a direction. "Guess what?"

"…new Wu?" Omi was still planning something. He had homework to do but first things first.

oOoOo

The deserted landscape surrounded the four xiaolin monks, they had arrived at the Sahara desert an hour ago and still were searching for the wu called Mindreader Conch. It was a strange place to find a conch, it should be hidden at the beach or something similar…! Not in the middle of the Sahara.

"What was Dashi thinking when he threw the Mindreader Conch here?" Kimiko asked furiously. Dojo looked her direction and saw the girl almost in flames, kicking dunes with her boots. "Dojo! Where's it? We've been here for three hours and nothing…!"

"Actually it was only an hour, Kimik…" Omi was shut up with a flaming gaze from his friend. He gulped and walked in the opposite direction. "Raimundo, Clay… don't you think Kimiko is acting pummel…?"

"You mean acting whack, Omi." Raimundo corrected seeing Kimiko still searching with all her anger and grumbling things. "And yeah, she's kind of weird today… you pissed her off with her hair style again?" Omi's jaw dropped and began shaking his arms up and defending himself from Raimundo's accusation.

"You think she's feeling hungry again…?" Clay wondered out loud, not loud enough for Kim to hear him though.

"But she ate three days ago!" Omi gesticulated. He had also been informed about the situation and couldn't avoid thinking that he has been left apart because of his age. A noisy sound filled the air as an evil laugh began. Jack was here.

"Hello! I see I'm not late!" he screamed in his usual hysteric voice. He was flying with his helypack above their heads. "Well, my friends, you know the drill… JACKBOTS! ATTACK!" a flying dusty feet hit Jack's face making the teenager cry in pain. Kimiko flew by his side, standing in the air more time than anybody expected her to stay. She felt that nasty sensation when her bones began to grow and closed her eyes trying to focus as Chase had said.

_I am in control of my emotions, my emotions cannot rule my actions, I am in total control of my body, I can control my emotions… _her sudden distracted mind gave Jack the opportunity he was looking for. He dodged Clay's attack from below and stamped his fist on the girl's stomach. She gasped for air, still flying inexplicably. Raimundo got sick of waiting below them and jumped driving himself up with a current of air and sand. He caught his friend and dodged a jackbot landing again and hearing Omi scream before an explosion.

"C'mon Kimi! Stay focused!" Rai got up in time to see the kid standing in front of a huge cloud of fire and sand. He smiled innocently and went on fighting again. The explosion had made sand particles blow al around and now a golden sparkling object was at sight. Jack's hand grabbed it, the boy grinned evilly thinking it was his but Clay broke his heart when he pulled his lasso's end up trapped around the wu.

"Looks like we got a showdown here!" the cowboy said smiling.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you! I bet my Monkey Staff against your Fist of Tebigong! The game will be: first to reach the end of the labyrinth wins!" Jack stared at him trying to look threatening by showing his yellow teeth. Clay backed up a little and yelled Gong Yi Tampai at the same time Jack did. The floor began shaking as usual in a showdown and the world lifted up as a labyrinth appeared out of thin air. Brown sand falling from the edges of every path and tall walls began arising.

Clay and Jack started to run like kids in a courtyard, with the only difference that their courtyard was changing every time they moved. The blond boy stepped away from Jack, following a narrow mud made corridor. Walls where tall and thin by the way sound of voices cheering came from the outside. He turned alarmed when a new wall arose behind his back, blocking the way back to the entrance. The hissing of the wind blowing around him, making Clay feel alone in the middle of a storm. A wreck looking bridge stood in front of him. Clay neared it cautiously, not wanting another wall to stamp on him. When the boy glanced down he wished he hadn't done it… they were floating and nothing would save him from falling to death if a plank broke under his weight.

"Can you see him?" Kimiko asked his flying friend. Raimundo was floating above were the xiaolin warriors stood, searching for Clay. All he could see was Jack jumping over a wall with the Monkey Stuff and disappear again. Raimundo fell with his friends and shook his head.

Jack was screaming and rumbling down the corridor, having fun. Two traps were standing in front of the boy but with the Wu he had it was easy to escape them. He heard something like 'st 'igong!' and a loud bang from a close wall. Shrugging he kept jumping around, bouncing on the delicate walls and floors. Another trap and he would reach a big corridor. Jack was stunned to see Clay running from a near collapse and lifting his fist up. He got luck it wasn't the Fist of Tebigong! Clay flowed with the motion and kicked Jack another time. The goth cried in pain clutching his bleeding nose. He saw the stairs before Clay and had no hesitation when he pulled him off. An evil laugh, making his nose bleed even more, and he was off for the next corridor!

Clay stood up with his butt aching. He frowned as he heard Jack's laughs getting away. Another wall grew in front of him.

"There's only one way now…!" he sighed, tired of the game. A crossroad appeared from thin air, with two doors closed. Clay thought which door would be best to open.

_Nothing can be as bad as seeing Jack's tooth again… _he grabbed the right door's pommel and entered yet another corridor. The light began turning into dark and Clay stepped a small room where a noise of hissing was appalling him. A nasty feeling ate his nerves and he stormed off the room with three snakes coiling up his legs. Clay shook them off and walked on faster.

Jack sang as he danced down his corridor, happy every time he used the Monkey Stuff. The long way was empty and no doors or paths were seen. Just a mirror at the end. Jack stared at his reflex, it was _so_ handsome…!

_How can I even stand my handsomeness! _The boy kissed his lips at the surface and grinned proud. A loud crack made him step back and stare at the reflex who greeted him. Jack looked his hand, quite, whilst the reflex's hand was up and 'opening' a door that was made out of crystal. Jack saw with a growing smile as the goal appeared at the end of the hidden corridor. He began walking, hearing xiaolin screams.

"Isn't that…?" a girlish voice began but was cut off by a thousand voices more.

"CLAY BAILEY!" the bunch of female teens rushed up to where Clay had shown up. They were holding placards with sentences only written to catch his attention, and by the way, make Clay feel sick.

Clay run for his life, avoiding the girls as he made his way out of the biggest room he'd ever seen. A crowd of teenagers were waiting for him at the entrance and as his feet stepped inside they began crying his name and chasing him up like zombies. They were yelling things like 'I want your UNDERWEAR, Clay!', 'Stop calling him darling you bitch HE'S MINE!' , 'CLAY! I LOVE YOU!' he was soon trapped in hands, arms and legs. Clay was been beaten up by the crowd when the showdown ended and everything returned to its place at the Sahara desert.

"Clay! Are you alright?" Omi helped him sit up in a dune. The blond had a bruise on his cheek but nodded plainly. Dojo took them away quickly, they had lost the Wu to Jack and that was enough for them to get depressed.

When they landed at the main yard at the Temple the mood was like they had been pummeled even when Clay was the only one hurt. They headed for their chores time with grumbling thoughts. Raimundo stared at his best friend, smiled and walked to her.

"You are taller." He stated making Kimiko blink twice in surprise. She lowered her gaze down and shrugged.

"C'mon Rai… time to brush!" she said sighing.

The big room was almost empty, leaving a lot of floor surface to brush. The three xiaolin dragons started with the task. Clay had been ordered to rest since his injuries were more serious than he admitted. Kimiko was taking care of the central part of the room, Rai was as always playing games with the brushes and Omi worked focused. No words were talked.

"Could you stop already?" Kimiko asked. Rai stared at her, blinking surprised. He was making a castle out of dust and balls of fluff.

"Why does it bother you, Kimi? I'm just having some fun…!" Raimundo crossed his arms and frowned. "You are angry all the time! And always telling me off for whatever I'm doing…! Stop it already!" his words came out as a current of thoughts that had been trapped before his lips for too much time. He didn't mean to hurt her, just to free himself from the pressure of the secret emotions.

"I'm not ANGRY all the time!" she began yelling and walked up to Raimundo. The boy stood up, astonished to see that he could look into Kimiko's eyes without glancing down.

"You are strange since you drank Lao Mang Long soup! And you know it!" he pointed a finger at her.

"Please my friends! Stop fighting!" Omi tried to calm down them but was shut up straight away with two looks that could've pierced steel. The kid looked down, ashamed clenching his fists as he heard them again. Their words hurting the other like never before.

"I'm done with your stupidities! You think you are the coolest in the world just because you are the dragon of wind! You know what? You don't deserve it! You are the most irresponsible person in this planet! I don't know how Master Fung let you came!" Kimiko yelled feeling her heart beat faster with every word she said. It was all she had always thought and never said.

"Oh! So you are perfect!" Rai counterattacked. "Miss Know-it-all! You are just a rich girl thinking the world is yours! And lately even more! We are your friends and you treat us like dirt! Well, if you keep that way you will end up alone!" he yelled furiously. Kimiko felt her ears pounding and her pupils narrowed as she closed her eyes scared of the course of the situation. "I have always treated you like a sister! I always helped you with whatever and you could count on me!"

Kimiko wasn't listening anymore, all she could hear was her heart, her rambling thoughts and the impulse of running away. She did her best to restrain herself but lifted her fist and sent Raimundo flying into the bonsais' shelve with all her might. Everything happened so fast that Omi held his breath away watching his best friend and his older not-official sister staring at the other. All the emotions running in the air, making the three kids feel uneasy, betrayed, hurt and angry. Omi neared Raimundo, offering his hand but the boy jumped with a current of air and stared with fear in his eyes at Kimiko. He was all covered in little leafs and dust from the bonsais but did nothing to clean himself, ignoring the bleeding cut in his right arm.

The girl turned her back on them and walked off the room, trying to cool down her nerves. She was horrified by her actions and ran away as she had wished. Soon the Temple was far away in the distance as she kept running nearing the river. Kimiko didn't want to cry, she really didn't feel like crying anymore. Whatever happened was now a matter of destiny. Her foot stopped when she saw the river in front of her, a huge rock standing by the shore with water flowing around it.

"Why me!" she yelled at the air, feeling two warm tears rolling down her cheeks, going against her will. A pair of eyes watched her kneel down and sob hiding her face away. She was defiantly more beautiful now, it was so clear! Her hair had grown and now fell like a black waterfall, small red highlights sparkling with the sun rays. Chase closed his eyes, keeping in mind what he had come for. Just talking. He walked up to her, as silent as a cat and with his eyes staring at the unmoving figure. He laid his right hand on her shoulder and waited till she glanced up to find his golden eyes. He tried a smile, but failed.

"Because you are perfect…" he whispered in his normal serious voice. Kimiko stood up and walked away from him, she wanted to be alone. "I know what it's like…!" he caught her attention straight away. "Now I'm the only one who understands you… and you understand me…"

The dragon of fire turned around, tears clouding her eyes.

"Tha-That only makes it worst…!" she said as if reminding him how bad image she had of him, even with everything that had happened. "I want to be normal again…"

Chase put his arms around Kimiko, she faced his black and green armor, her hands against metal. Chase rolled his eyes, bored of this stuff. But! It was all for his evil plots, he tried to keep that in mind…

"You cannot." his voice stern and his eyebrows frowning. "I mean… you can be different, better." Chase thought quickly and made his mistake right. Kimiko looked up with her cheeks slightly red.

"…f you say so." She mumbled still wrapped around Chase's waist. "Why did you come?"

"We need to talk." Immediately she knew it was about the biting.

"I'm sorry." She said letting him go. Chase smirked and raised an eyebrow, finding her rather cute. Hadn't she notice how much he liked it?

"Excuse me?" Chase chuckled. The girl faced him, touching the rock with one hand getting away from him. Kimiko stared in shock wondering what Chase was confused about.

"I stole your life."

"I'm aware, 60 years if you want to know." He said, his hands hidden behind his back. Kimiko paled down, feeling suddenly sick. The mere thought of _his_ life in her body made her shiver.

"60 years…" she repeated, trying to make it sound less harming. "And does that mean…?"

"You won't age in 60 years." Chase stated. They stared at the other, blankly. Kimiko wasn't ready to face that.

"Ok…" Chase blinked in confusion. He wasn't expecting this… quite reaction. "I cannot age, but I can die."

"I couldn't let that happen." He rushed before his sense filter stopped him. He faced the ground an instant and the next he had Kimiko staring directly at him. She was looking for something hidden in his eyes and Chase swallowed hard.

"Chase…" Kimiko began feeling he was no more an enemy. "…you don't have to look after me."

"Yes I have." He interrupted.

"Really nice of you but I can take care of myself." She spat at him.

"I know that perfectly." He smirked. "I have an offer for you."

Now it was Kimiko who raised an eyebrow, folding her arms and staring directly at him, she knew his next words. Too well… he was so predictable some times.

"Be my Princess of Darkness." Chase said nearing her and grabbing her waist, making Kimiko look into his eyes. She smiled softly, she was expecting it. "I have something you like… something you _need_…"

She could feel his breath under all the metal, his bumping heart. Kimiko got gooseflesh and tried to back away but he wouldn't let her. Chase was tempting her, proving how far she could resist. Chase slid his hand down searching for hers, looking for her growing heat. Once he had his hand around hers Chase had no hesitation in lifting it to his chest and smirk down on her.

"But…!" she gasped for air.

"No buts…" Chase whispered in her ear, her hair brushing his cheek. He made his grip stronger and held Kimiko almost lifting her off the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you…" their bodies touching, as their breathings became one.

"You can't hurt me, Kimiko." He assured. "Come on… do it."

**Taaadaaa! All explained, Chase is not falling for her, he doesn't want to be annoyed for the rest of his live and the only thing he came up with was turning Kim into his evil princess. I know it was predictable but why he did it I hope was astonishing –all the eating lives stuff- and this chapter was longer than the rest because actually it was two chaps! :3 **

**Oh! What 'bout the fans? I was thinking of crocodiles, lions, vultures… but the only thing that can with Clay Bailey is a bunch of girls that he cannot beat to escape. **


End file.
